The present invention relates to a machine tool with two workpiece spindles.
More particularly it relates to a machine tool which has two workpiece spindles located opposite to one another with one workpiece spindle axially movable to transfer a workpiece from a clamping device of one spindle to the other spindle, at least two tool carriages which are displaceable independently of one another on guides which extend parallel to the spindle axis and guides which extend perpendicular to the same, and two turrets provided on the tool carriages and having a plurality of tool receptacles.
Machine tools of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such machine tools is disclosed for example in the German document DE-OS 3,514,069. The arrangement of the tool turrets and the tools is selected in this machine so that each turret preferably cooperates with one spindle and the tools are oriented on this spindle. When from the same tool holder the workpiece must also be worked in respective other spindle, special expensive holders are required, which in addition permit only very limited working. The tool holder which faces toward the operational side is supported on short longitudinal guide ways and projects very far, when it works a workpiece in the associated workpiece spindle. Thereby the machine remains accessible in a satisfactory manner; however, the stability of the tool holder suffers a lot, and the working possibilities are thereby very limited.